


The storm that ebbs and flows

by StaishBlackRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Rivals to Lovers, Switch Oikawa Tooru, Walks On The Beach, ice-cream kisses, it's just cute and a little bit deep, let me be self-indulgent damn it, oikawa tooru's gay panic makes an appearance, switch kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaishBlackRose/pseuds/StaishBlackRose
Summary: Oikawa fell heavily on his back and opened his eyes wide in surprise at the same time as Kageyama leaned over him. Fuck, how did this happen? How did he grow into this man who could just so easily take control over him, HIM, Oikawa freaking Tooru?! When did his face become so handsome and chiseled? How could his eyes still be so blue and clear even after all those years? How could he keep falling for this stubborn stare that melted away at any sign of Tooru’s discomfort? Just like right now when Oikawa could feel his face stuck in a state of awe that he stupidly couldn’t change (he would blame the wine for it) and Kageyama’s smirk transformed into concern as if he did something wrong, as if something he ever did could hurt Oikawa in a way he imagined.Oikawa and Kageyama are in a very fragile kind of relationship that they can't put a name on and it's perfect in their own special way
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	The storm that ebbs and flows

“Look, the captain is all fired up today!”

“Wow, dude, it’s like you are literally glowing!”

“Are you alright? Your smile is a bit… unnerving.”

“Someone special is watching the game tonight, huh?”

It was hard to hide crooked smiles, to calm the wild hearts’ aggressive yet hopeful beating, to ignore the electric shock running up and down the spines, nothing to do with the usual pre-match nervous shivers. It wasn’t the first time, definitely wasn’t the last but every time the distance and the yerning, the time apart and the stupid pride in being able to stay away made it all worthwhile, made it raw and aching for the piercing pain and the slaughtering ecstasy of seeing the familiar eyes through the net. The feel of the hot ball with a still lingering slap, even if it’s just wishful thinking. The smirk breaking out before the next score, the acknowledgment of each other’s power that was truly always there. The adrenaline singing the hymns to the accompaniment of the squeaks of the sneakers and the whistles of the judges.

And finally the direct touch. Taking everything to fight the magnetism of it all. Palm in palm in congratulation. The whole team, the whole stadium, and no one knows how much it means to the two best players in the building. No one knows the struggle of dragging it further, teasing each other just a little bit more with the hands held just a fraction longer. 

And then the familiar game of who finds who first. No matter how huge the venue is. It’s like a force stronger than logic, stronger than all the materialistic barriers, stronger than time and space, the liminal power with no beginning and no end, just a constant tug of heartstrings and reaching hands.

It usually happens in small spaces (the only logical thing in this all). The cold tile of the furthest bathroom, the door slam, the hot buzzing palms on sweaty cheeks, and finally the kiss like a slap, a hit where it’s impossible to miss.

“You won.”

“This time.”

“I am not losing to you next time.”

“We shall see.”

Another kiss. Buzzing hands moving from cheeks to shoulders, chest, waists, sweat making every move slick and smooth. And just before it’s too much to stop, just before everything catches fire they stop. Like they always did. Leaving the best for later, no matter when the later comes.

“Evening?”

“Mhm, meet you at the entrance at 8.”

•••

Oikawa always came early. It was an old habit from childhood. He usually played it cool and walked around a bit, pretending to be fashionably late but not with Tobio. With him it was more fun to tease him and be dramatic about having to wait out in the street alone. Even if it wasn’t cold. At all. The weather on the coast was actually incredibly nice. The breeze from the seaside messed with his unruly hair and sneaked under his flowy cotton shirt. He stood by the stadium, leaning on the railing and watched the sun slowly melting down. He listened to soft music from his earphones that complemented the noise of the city. Tooru already played here someday, a few years ago. Not with Kageyama though. It’s hard to remember what team was on the other side of the net now, it kinda lost sense. It was a little bit scary how it seemed like the past victories had no more power as they remained in the past. It made Oikawa nervous, made him straighten up, and pace over to the bench in the shadow of a sprawling tree.

He looked up to the horizon line and saw him. He was climbing the stairs to the stadium, gradually blocking the sun with his broad shoulders until all Oikawa could see was his silhouette. And it made Tooru want to cover his eyes more than the bright setting sun before. 

Kageyama looked around, dorkishly playing with the strings on his striped hoodie. His usually milky skin was glowing in the sunset colors and his raven black hair reflected the light. Oikawa would never let him see how mesmerized he was while looking at Tobio searching for him in the shadows. Finally, Tooru raised his hand and Kageyama instantly turned to him, as if he felt the movement rather than saw it.

“I thought I was going to get all wrinkly waiting for you,” Oikawa complained, looking up at the approaching man.

“Sorry, Oikawa-san, I am new to the city.” Tooru almost expected him to bow but instead he lightly kicked his shoe with the nose of his.

“Oh, you never been here before? Well, lucky for you, I am the best guide around here.” Oikawa stood up and smirked.

“You played here just once against The Harpies, come on.”

Oh. So that’s who it was.

“Are you stalking me, little Tobio-chan?” Lovely peach colored the younger man’s face.

“It’s no news that I watch your games. Not that you are innocent here.” Kageyama’s eyes flashed with challenge and Oikawa thought once more of how fucked he was.

They went down to the embankment, the lamposts lighting up as they strolled down the hot sun-soaked pavement. Oikawa talked mostly but it was a comfortable situation for both of them. Kageyama listened and sometimes gave one-word (sometimes one-sound) answers. They bought ice-cream right before the shop closed and took their shoes off before entering the beach. It was mostly empty, a company of teenagers was heard from where they sat on the sand with their feet just a step away from the water. An elderly couple passed them just as Tobio started talking about his last trip home and how weird it was to see their faces on random things like t-shirts and mugs. 

“Do you still enjoy playing?” Tooru asked, biting a piece of chocolate off his ice-cream.

“Yes, of course, I do. I am doing what I always wanted.” Tobio buried his toes in the sand. “Why are you asking? Are you feeling the age limit lurking in front of you?”

“Shut up, I am not old.” Oikawa bumped his knee under Kageyama’s ribs. “Just making sure you are not giving up yet so I can keep beating your ass.”

“Sure.”

“What is this smirk? Are you laughing at me?!”

“I didn’t laugh, Oikawa-san.” Tooru kicked him again just in case. 

They sat in silence for some time and maybe it was Tooru’s imagination but he felt Kageyama’s fingers touch his hand while he played with the sand, letting it slip from his palm.

“Do you ever come home?” He finally asked.

“Sometimes. For family occasions.” The question felt a bit out of their territory. This their territory. They talked about personal matters, of course, they did, but not like this. Not out in a public place. Definitely not while fully dressed.

“You never return just for the memories' sake?” Tobio looked straight at him. His piercing dark blue eyes seemed like the continuation of the sea. Deep and frightening, but also so inviting and promising. Oikawa never covered from the storm, especially the storm in those eyes.

“I don’t need to return for the memories. They are always with me.” _Look away, damn it, look away before I…_

“Yeah.” Tobio nodded, biting his bottom lip and looking to the side.

Oikawa breathed out brokenly and felt sticky cold ice-cream running down his hand. Disgusted he brought his hand to his face to lick off the melted dessert when a cool hand with long fingers caught his wrist.

“Let me.” The storm poured from the blue eyes and Oikawa never covered from the storm but was paralyzed before the power of it. He gulped and looked as Tobio put his lips on his skin, kissing off the sugary liquid, flicking his tongue just a little to catch the new running drop.

Tooru couldn’t take it. He wanted to fight the storm now. So he leaned in and kissed Kageyama again, throwing the remains of the ice-cream away to the gulls. His hands covered in sand tugged at black hair. Tobio smelled like rubber and mouthwash and vanilla ice-cream and aftershave and sea air and Oikawa felt dizzy. He kissed him hungrily, savoring him, chasing away the coldness of his lips, devouring his hum as he fell backward into the sand. Kageyama kissed him back vigorously, tugging onto his shirt to get Tooru closer, to get more of him.

“Woah, wait, we should probably…”

“Be more subtle?” The faintest smirk ghosted across Tobio’s reddened lips.

“Yeah, smart pants.” Oikawa flicked him on his cute nose and sat up. “Are you hungry? I am starving.”

“Is this… ” Tobio’s whole face scrunched in confusion. “Are you flirting or asking a genuine question?”

“Oh my god, Kageyama Tobio, get your mind out of the gutter.” Oikawa laughed loudly, shaking his head but then he leaned closer to his rival again and added: “I can’t have the dessert before the main dish.”

“Oikawa-san, we just ate ice-cream…” Tooru visibly deflated.

“You are the worst.” His lips turned into a pout.

“But I will gladly dinner with the king.” Tobio snickered and lightly smooched the pout before standing up.

“When did you become so smooth?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Where is the awkward virgin I took under my wing?”

“Oh, well, you taught me at least something, I guess.” Another ghostly smirk as Kageyama started walking back towards the embankment.

“No, I didn’t! I take it back!”

•••

They ended up at a small restaurant by the sea. The night gently hugged the shore now and stars came out, doubled in numbers with the help of the reflection on the calm waters. It all looked awfully romantic with the candles on each table, soft jazz music playing from the old speakers under the roof of the terrace. Kageyama wanted to complain but couldn’t find it in him. Oikawa clearly enjoyed the place as he enjoyed everything that could be described as “silverscreenesque”. He fitted in such scenes perfectly, Tobio had to admit. Like a movie hero with his tan and crooked smile and eyebrows sitting just in the right way to seem playful before you look into those dark eyes that had some distant melancholy swimming in them. The controversy of Oikawa Tooru.

“Who orders a steak at a fish restaurant?” He sighed as the waiter left their table.

“I don’t like fish.” Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, bowing out of habit before digging into the meat.

Oikawa sipped his wine, hiding a smile behind the glass. It actually was pretty funny how they sat there, grown adults, eating normal food, drinking wine and talking almost civilly. Somehow in Tooru’s eyes they were still stupid sweaty boys with a whole bunch of issues and now they just hid it under the façade of success and age. No doubt his little adorable rival was hiding somewhere under all these muscles and smooth talks.

“We need to find a hotel.” Oikawa unlocked his phone. “I don’t think we can sneak past everyone right now.”

“True. I think I saw a small one on our way here.” Kageyama also took his phone in hand. It’s weird how casual this became. There was even some sense of domesticity in it.

Sure enough, there was a little 4-star hotel just a little bit further into the city with a catchy name (“Flyfish lagoon”). The website promised a beautiful sea view and a nice breakfast but both men couldn’t care less about any of that (well, maybe the breakfast did register somewhere at the back of their heads). The receptionist disappointedly announced that all the double rooms were sold to what Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t need two beds.”

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa’s ears turned pink and he fought the need to hide his face.

“What?” He just blinked at him, clearly annoyed at how long it takes for them to get to the room.

“Oh, I am sorry! Here is your key. Top floor, on your right.” The receptionist was also uncomfortable with the whole discussion and so she passed the keys to Tobio and quickly turned to her computer.

“You can’t just say that! We are the famous sportsmen! And… and it’s just…”

“Oh yeah, cause two guys occupying a room just for one night is not obvious enough, idiot.” Kageyama pressed the elevator button and the doors slid open instantly.

“I hate you.” Oikawa stepped inside the elevator cornering Kageyama between his arms and instantly pressing his lips to the column of his neck.

“I know.” His chuckle rustled the hair on Tooru’s head as the strong hands found his hips, fingers digging into exposed skin.

The ride to the top floor was dissatisfyingly short. Kageyama really liked the way Oikawa left open-mouth kisses all over his neck as he roamed the broad back under Tooru’s shirt. Liked how his hums echoed off the walls. Liked the way Oikawa’s fingers turned white from how hard he gripped onto the metal railing, holding himself back from fucking Tobio right here in the elevator.

When the doors slid open with a ding both of them were heavy breathing and it took some fumbling to get out and find the right door to their key.

“Lovely,” Oikawa commented upon entering a rather specious attic-room in Mediterranean style.

“Yeah, lovely.” Kageyama locked his hands on Tooru’s chest, hugging him from behind and taking his turn putting kisses on tanned neck and shoulders. His fingers quickly unbuttoned the shirt and when it was done, Oikawa turned around to find his lips as the cloth fell off his shoulders to the floor. He was less delicate in his methods, quickly tugging the hoodie off Tobio’s wide form. It got stuck around his arms and Oikawa laughed at him as he pushed the poor man onto the bed.

He kissed the exposed skin on Kageyama’s chest and abs as he fought his own piece of clothing. Oikawa slid lower, fitting his hips perfectly between Tobio’s legs and bent down to undo his pants. By this point, Kageyama won the battle with the hoodie and helped Tooru to get rid of the remaining clothes, both on him and on himself.

“Should I ask?” Tooru raised an eyebrow as he hovered above Tobio who rolled his eyes.

“We literally had our check-ups in the morning. Both of us. And our teams.”

“Who knows what you’ve been doing before you met me today,” Oikawa said in a mocking tone, leaning in, his breath hot on Kageyama’s ear.

“Should I accuse you of the same thing?” Tobio’s hands lightly stroked the outside of Tooru’s thighs, smiling at the shudder that ran up and down the smooth-talker's spine.

“I am just being considerate, Tobio-chan.”

“I think you are just being an ass,” Tobio smirked and swiftly turned them around, making the bed whine at the weight of them both falling onto it.

Oikawa fell heavily on his back and opened his eyes wide in surprise at the same time as Kageyama leaned over him. Fuck, how did this happen? How did he grow into this man who could just so easily take control over him, HIM, Oikawa freaking Tooru?! When did his face become so handsome and chiseled? How could his eyes still be so blue and clear even after all those years? How could he keep falling for this stubborn stare that melted away at any sign of Tooru’s discomfort? Just like right now when Oikawa could feel his face stuck in a state of awe that he stupidly couldn’t change (he would blame the wine for it) and Kageyama’s smirk transformed into concern as if he did something wrong, as if something he ever did could hurt Oikawa in a way he imagined.

“Kiss me.” Tooru cupped his cheek, carefully removing hair from his face.

Tobio ducked and obeyed, kissing Oikawa slowly but as passionate as ever. Oikawa ruffled his hair with his long fingers, pressing their bodies together, feeling how they moved in sync now. Funny how they could never be that on the court but in bed it was never an issue. The kiss heated up, they started rutting against each other and first sighs and moans broke them apart.

“Wait.” Kageyama lightly pressed his hand to Oikawa’s chest. He leaned off the bed, found his pants on the floor, and withdrew a square package of lube.

“Oh, handy.” Oikawa blinked, staring at a clear package. “Got one more?”

“One?” Kageyama chuckled, putting a bunch on the bedside table.

“Looks like a promise,” Oikawa smirked grabbing one for himself.

“Can you keep it?” Tobio bit his lip clearly not sure if his flirting was still making sense. Cute.

Oikawa kissed him again and again as they slowly fell back into the horizontal position, face to face, hands sliding across warm skin that still smelled of the sea. Tooru broke the kiss and playfully bit Tobio’s nose when he tried to catch his lips again. They paused to open the lube with their teeth and then slick their hands with it before they returned to touching each other. Hands slipped lower, leaving a glistering trail. 

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama wet his lips before speaking again. “Can I?..”

“What do you think the lube is for, dummy?” Tooru pressed closer to him, his hand sneaking behind Tobio, drawing a shaky inhale out of him.

The slow prep only made them more eager and as soon as they felt ready the coil snapped. They changed the positions and fought for dominance, commanded and manhandled each other, making each other dizzy and disoriented, chasing pleasure to white knuckles around bedsheets and sore throats screaming out. One second Kageyama found himself standing on his knees, gripping the headboard, his spine curled and hair in a vice grip as Oikawa pounded into him from behind, biting on his shoulder and simultaneously jerking Tobio off. Then the next second Oikawa was on top of him, shaking like a rag doll as Kageyama held him by the hips, hard enough to leave bruises in the shapes of his fingers and moved him up and down his dick. One more second and they sat on the bed, kissing and rutting against each other till they came from the inconsistent touches.

Tobio lost count of time, rounds, and packages of lube. He laid on his back, catching his breath, covering his eyes with his forearm as Tooru laid beside him, with his head on Kageyama’s thigh, kissing the salty skin there from time to time.

“Wanna take a shower?” Tooru asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah.”

They washed each other in the shower and got soap all over the place before Oikawa started kissing Kageyama again and before he dropped to his knees in front of him. Before Kageyama closed his eyes and guided the head between his legs to move. It slowly started to feel like a dream. The foggy bathroom, his brain fuzzy from pleasure and fatigue and low hums echoing off the wet walls. He didn’t even register the build-up of his orgasm before it dawned on him like an avalanche making his knees go weak and feeling the strong arms saving him from the fall.

He was probably carried back to the room and onto the bed, sprawled out as Oikawa covered his body with his again, sliding back inside him, making Kageyama gasp. It was slow and languid again probably because they were both tired and maybe because Tooru couldn’t stop and end this day, this night. So Kageyama wrapped his hands around strong shoulders and legs around narrow hips and ignored how over-sensitive he already was. Oikawa moaned deeply at the stronger press of their bodies and hid his face in the crook of Tobio’s neck. His fingers dug in the nest of brown hair and he closed his eyes.

“Fuck… I…”

“It’s fine.”

“But ah… shower…”

“It’s fine. Come inside me.” Kageyama pressed his lips to Oikawa’s ear. “Tooru.”

With a broken cry, Oikawa collapsed on top of him. Kageyama thoughtlessly kissed his temple and felt his consciousness drifting off to sleep when Tooru stirred and tried to get out of the embrace, to what Kageyama stubbornly hugged him tighter. 

“Stay.” He murmured.

“Ew, disgusting. We are going to get stuck!” Oikawa wrinkled his nose, not leaving the attempts to get free.

“I am not talking about this! Stay with me till tomorrow. We can have breakfast in bed in the morning.”

Oikawa raised his head and stopped wriggling. It was a danger zone. Spending the whole day with Tobio, sleeping with him through the night, waking up to his sleepy face and having a breakfast like they were actually… What? What are they now? What difference does it make if he stays? If he cuddles Kageyama today? If he doesn’t wake up alone for once? If he enjoys breakfast in a company he actually enjoys? God damn that cute rival of his!

“I’ll stay.” He gulped a huge lump in his throat before saying it.

“I don’t believe it.” Kageyama didn’t look hurt, more like a second away from challenging.

“Fuck you. Pinky promise. I’ll stay to have breakfast and morning sex with you!”

“You are almost thirty and you still swear on a pinky?” Kageyama almost laughed at that.

“You either take it or you don’t!” Tooru began to move his pinky away from Tobio’s face but he caught it and intertwined their pinkies, kissing them for good measure. “Now, go to the shower, you filthy animal.”

“It’s literally yo…”

“Go!”

When Kageyama returned, Oikawa somehow acquired a glass of champagne and was watching something on his phone. Another glass was standing next to the last package of lube on the bedside table. Kageyama wrapped himself in a hotel white robe and jumped on the bed.

“That’s not very athletic of you.” Tobio grabbed a glass and made a sip, feeling the drink bubble pleasantly on his sore throat. 

“Ah?” Tooru took his eyes away from the screen and Kageyama noticed he was rewatching their match.

“Nothing.” He scooted closer, putting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“That serve pisses me off,” Tooru muttered pressing play.

“Should have thrown the ball higher,” Kageyama said after rewatching a piece of video. “Oikawa-san, can you tell me my mistakes?”

“Why would I help you?” He smirked and settled deeper into the bed, making Tobio slip onto his chest.

“Cause you love pointing out my fuck ups.” Reflected smirk hit Oikawa right in his heart that started beating faster under Kageyama’s head.

“You got me here, silly Tobio-chan. I’ll tell you all about them.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I am weak for the rivals to lovers kind of ships... 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💗


End file.
